Technoblade
Summary The greatest Minecrafter who ever lived. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly High 3-A | High 7-C '''with the ember rod Low 7-B''' with the Leaping Sword | at least High 5-A likely Low 4-C '''possible '''High 3-A Name: 'Technoblade, heck no, tech I hope you stub your toe b*tch, tech, not a bro, tech hoe, Peepeepoopoo '''Origin: 'Youtube and Minecraft and The Real World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 20 Classification: 'Pig '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Immortality (Types 2 and 9), Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Ender Dragon), Summoning (Can summon a Blazes and other minions), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities), Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Technoblade neva dies), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Stated to have transcended to a higher plane of existence after revived Gold Prestige), Infectious existence via texture pack and mods (Turned all of existence into Technoblade), Youtube Awareness ' | '''All powers of Sky Wars, Flight (With the spider boots and grappling hooks), limited Immunity to Dimensional Travel and Portal Crearion (Went to sky islands without having server changes) '| ' '''All powers of Sky Wars, limited Teleportation via /top, Paradox manipulation (killed Pewdiepie multiple times a being who has no deaths, has died but still has neva died), Resistance to Plot Manipiulation (Keemstar has constantly tried to alter the plot of MC Monday to prevent Technoblade from winning, and despite this Technoblade still wins most of the time), Resistance to Power Nullification (Despite Keemstar's efforts to nerf Technoblade, his power could simply not be nullified) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Attack_Capability_Scale '''Attack Potency']: Town level '''(Is a peak Minecrater), possibly '''High Universal (Has stomped Hypixel in a duel, who is the God of Hypixel which is infinite physical plain of existence.) | Large Town level '''with the ember rod (Can hit for around 20 times harder than the diamond sword) '''Small City '''with the Leaping Sword (Can hit for over ten times as much damage then the ember rod, with the Enderman outfit up to 20 times stronger) '''Small City '''with the Pigman Sword and superior Armour set (can hit for 3 times more than his leaping sword) | At least Dwarf Star level likely 'Small Star level '(Was able to beat PewDiePie whose base has a power level of 79,549,330 which is higher than third form Frieza but lower than final form Frieza) possible '''High Universe level (As it is the year of the pig TechnoBlade is granted near-infinite power) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra (Can keep up with skeletons, Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(To produce enough energy to kill Technoblade and presuming there's an average weight of 137 lb the speed he must have been going was 1834795.6 m/s. He has gained outfits that are even beyond it) |''' Immeasurable '(Can out speed Felix) 'Lifting Strength: 'At least 'Class G | '''At least '''Class G | '''Likely '''Multi-Stellar [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]:' '''Town level '(Can kill full armor opponents with his bare hands), Possibly '''Universal (Fought and harmed Hypixel multiple times, who is the god of Hypixel) | Large Town, Small City '''| At least '''Dwarf Star level likely Small Star level possible High Universe level Durability: Town level '''(Can survive hits from a diamond sword) | Town level''' via magma cub armor (Should be weaker than diamond armor), Large Town via miner outfit and other higher tier suits (while underground the miner outfit is 3 times stronger diamond armor and he has comparable suits) | At least Dwarf Star level likely Small Star level (Tanked hits from PewDiePie) possible High Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Potions, TNT, etc. Intelligence: ''' Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist, and many others. '''Weaknesses: '''Is weak to TNT and is the only sure-fire way to kill him. Can't find apples and for God's sake buttons. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'TNT: ' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. *'Potion:' A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. **'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. **'Regeneration:' Increases their regenerative capacities. **'Fire Resistance:' Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. *'Splash Potion: '''A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison:' Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly wither and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead of dealing direct damage to their body. *'Bow:' A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. *'Enchantment:' Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain types of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. '''Key:' Sky Wars and Bed Wars '''| '''Sky Block | Minecraft Monday Note: This profile is simply an aspect of the one true Techno blade who is a truly unstoppable force Note 2: Technically Technoblade had accused to the year of the pig upgrade in all of his phases but he had never shown it's true capabilities till he played in Minecraft Monday Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Minecraft Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Hero Characters Category:Technoblade Neva Dies Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 3